


Come i giovani d'oggi

by Kikky



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, comunque Fiore antisgamo proprio eh, era un mezzo casino, fic scritta in tipo 3 giorni, manco l'avevo ricontrollata all'epoca, meno male che ora l'ho sanificata
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: Dopo  l'ultima diretta di Sanremo c'è principalmente sonno e voglia di festeggiare.Rosario Fiorello, però, non ha proprio voglia di farlo tra le tante persone presenti al banchetto allestito per l'occasione: prende il suo migliore amico e propone un festeggiamento tutto loro, e gli sovviene un certo episodio accaduto qualche notte prima...
Relationships: Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani/Rosario Fiorello
Kudos: 3





	Come i giovani d'oggi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic fu originariamente pubblicata su Tumblr il 14 febbraio 2020.  
> Fun fact: è ufficialmente la primissima fanfiction smut del fandom.  
> Spero non ci sia bisogno di dire che ovviamente è un lavoro parodico e totalmente fittizio, in realtà Ama e Fiore sono la miglior BROTP ma ve ne rendete conto questi due disgraziati hanno passato cinque giorni in after a cazzeggiare su uno dei palchi più importanti d'Italia, micidiale.

Flash.

Da una parte un piatto colmo di cibo ormai tiepido, dall’altra il proprio migliore amico. Dietro un banchetto scarno, perché erano pur sempre le tre del mattino, orario in cui di solito si tende più a dormire, che a banchettare. Ma andava bene così.

“Perfetta!” disse qualcuno tra la folla, e il telefono giunse di nuovo in mano a Fiorello da una mano a cui non fece caso, visto che i suoi pensieri erano incentrati totalmente sul cibo e sul suo migliore amico che rideva compostamente al suo fianco.

“Perfetta come la diretta di oggi!” tuonò Amadeus tra le risate.

“Non dire gatto se non ce l’hai nel sacco, ancora non si sa nulla degli ascolti! Anzi,” disse Fiorello con uno sguardo sornione,

“Vedrai che è stato un disastro. Tutta colpa tua, eh! Dall’inizio- ma che dico dall’inizio, da prima del Festival stai lì a fare polemiche, e questa sera la diretta è stata così lunga che sarebbe proprio un miracolo se superassimo il 20, anzi, il 10 per cento di share! Prova a guardare l’orologio: chi starebbe mai sveglio fino alle tre di notte a guardare un programma di musica?”

Per poco Amadeus non sputò l’acqua che aveva appena cominciato a bere. Pareva sempre così goffo quando era accanto a lui, pensò nascondendo il riso dietro al dorso di una mano e dedicando a Fiorello uno sguardo affettuoso.

Come suo solito, l’amico aveva conquistato l’attenzione quasi completa del manipolo di persone presenti della saletta; non che avesse mai dubitato delle sue capacità di intrattenimento.

La scelta di portarlo a Sanremo al suo fianco era stata una delle migliori che avesse mai avuto.

“Anzi, sai che ti dico?” esclamò Fiorello entusiasta mentre posava il piatto (ancora non aveva toccato cibo) di nuovo in mezzo al banchetto. Amadeus, che proprio in quel momento si accingeva a dare il primo boccone, fermò la forchetta a mezz’aria.

“Ora metti il cappotto e vieni con me a festeggiare per bene. Banchetti? No, no! Qui bisogna fare come i giovani, con la musica su Spotify a palla e roba forte da bere. Questo Sanremo è stato all’insegna del giovane, no? Allora passami un po’ la roba, zio! Andiamo a spaccare tutto!”

Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò via, tra le risate e le (inutili) proteste del conduttore televisivo.

Amadeus fece appena in tempo a passare il piatto a una mano vagante prima di ritrovarsi, quasi si fosse teletrasportato, buttato nella fredda notte sanremese con il cappotto in mano. Non riusciva a smettere di ridere.

“Allora”, disse Fiorello sfregandosi le mani ed emergendo appena da una sciarpa nera,

“Conosci qualche buon locale? Altrimenti”, abbassò la voce, “conosco un certo Rosario che ieri ha comprato una bottiglia di spumante.”

“Spumante? Addirittura?” esclamò Amadeus mentre finiva di abbottonare il cappotto. Sarebbe andato pure in capo al mondo con lui se solo l’avesse chiesto.

Fiorello si sciolse in un morbidissimo sorriso. In realtà non aveva nemmeno voglia di bere; d’impulso aveva portato via l’amico dal banchetto, immaginando di portarlo in hotel, nella sua stanza, chiudere la porta e...qui riaffiorava alla memoria un ricordo ormai vecchio di qualche giorno, dove a bere la notte c’erano andati davvero.

“Non hai idea di quello che ti aspetta”, incalzò Fiorello esalando una piccola nuvoletta d’aria. Non che lui ne avesse qualcuna, di idea: se l’improvvisazione era andata bene nel palco, cosa poteva andare storto se improvvisava anche in quel contesto?

Anche Amadeus, certo, ricordava di quella particolare sera in cui l’alcool aveva fatto da padrone.

La diretta della seconda serata era appena finita quando Fiorello lo aveva invitato a prendere una bibita. Niente di che insomma, una cosa semplice tra amici. Così, appena si erano liberati da tutti gli impegni giornalieri, Amadeus aveva suggerito di andare in un piccolo bar di sua conoscenza dove sapeva servissero degli ottimi alcolici, Fiorello lo aveva seguito e qualche ora dopo erano usciti da quella stessa porta, entrambi brilli, diretti verso quello che pareva un piccolo parco dove grossi cespugli nascondevano graziose panchine di metallo.

Dunque, seppur un po’ barcollanti, i nostri amici avevano raggiunto le panchine e si erano seduti con malagrazia sul metallo. Per fortuna l’alcool è un noto anestetico rudimentale.

Amadeus non ricordava quali furono i discorsi toccati, né lo faceva Fiorello; ciò che però era ben stampato nelle loro menti era il momento in cui Fiore si era avvicinato al suo migliore amico e, in un impeto di foga, aveva stampato nelle sue labbra un lungo bacio. Bacio assolutamente ricambiato da Amadeus, che lo aveva preso per la testa e aveva approfondito il contatto.

Quando i fumi dell’alcool erano però cominciati a svanire si erano ritrovati non più seduti, ma coricati sulla panchina, le gambe intrecciate come le bocche, e avevano deciso individualmente di considerare l’avvenimento come puramente causato dall’alcool e dallo stress di quei giorni, per poi sciogliersi con una scusa e tornare in albergo.

Non avevano mai rinominato la questione né c’erano stati altri inviti fuori dopo le serate. Almeno, non fino a quel momento.

“Ricordi qualcosa dell’altra sera?” chiese all’improvviso Amadeus per tastare il terreno. La domanda era tremendamente vaga, ma allo stesso tempo fin troppo esplicita. Ne ebbe quasi paura.

“Intendi la sbronzata dell’altro giorno? Assolutamente no”.

Che Fiorello stesse mentendo lo sapevano bene entrambi, eppure non ci furono repliche da parte del conduttore, che preferì affossarsi nel cappotto e sperare che il suo amico scambiasse i rossori sulle guance come causati dal freddo.

“Nemmeno io”, dichiarò una volta arrivati all’ingresso dell’albergo.

Scale o ascensore? Amadeus andò verso l’ascensore e l’amico lo seguì fin troppo silenziosamente. Rosario Fiorello, il celebre comico, silenzioso? Qualcosa di grosso bolliva in pentola, ne era sicuro.

“Sei stanco?”

Fiorello rise di gusto.

“Chi non lo sarebbe dopo cinque giorni di interviste, dirette, Altrofestival, artisti che spariscono e altri che si spogliano in diretta? Che poi, sinceramente, la tutina di Achille non era male affatto, dovrei usarla per andare al mare questa estate”

Subito imitò la camminata tipica di chi si trovava sulla sabbia bollente di una spiaggia, con tanto di gridolini e urletti in falsetto. La risata di Amadeus fu miele che scendeva sulla sua stanchezza e la ritrasformava in euforia.

“Su, su!” esclamò imperioso, “Il Festival è finito! F I N I T O! Finalmente un po’ di meritato riposo! Almeno per una giornata, intendo. Poi si ritorna a lavoro. Ah, lavoro che fa sudare, ma quanto amato!”

“Almeno abbiamo esaudito il sogno nel cassetto: abbiamo finalmente presentato il Festival di Sanremo”, disse Amadeus sospirando e ridacchiando in attesa che Fiorello aprisse la porta della camera con la tessera magnetica e gli permettesse di entrare.

“Già, a proposito di sogni esauditi-”

Fiorello si interruppe, ridacchiò in modo malizioso e aprì la porta senza accendere la luce, ma usando invece il telefono per farsi strada all’interno. Appena Amadeus fu dentro la stanza richiuse la porta, si avvicinò al letto e si mise a cercare qualcosa nel telefono stesso, mentre il suo amico stava in piedi accanto all’uscio, cercando invano l’interruttore.

“No, aspetta Ama”, lo fermò subito Fiorello senza togliere gli occhi dallo schermo. Amadeus alzò le mani in segno di aver capito e rimase immobile.

“Se non sbaglio...dovrebbe essere...eccola!”

Cliccò con entusiasmo sullo schermo, posò il telefono acceso sul letto e andò incontro ad Amadeus- letteralmente, visto che era così vicino che quasi i loro nasi si sfioravano. Il conduttore deviò il desiderio di sentire di nuovo quelle labbra sotto le sue nel più casto gesto di un semplice bacio nella guancia.

Partì improvvisamente una musica dolce e ipnotica, qualcosa di familiare eppure molto distante: un ballo lento.

Un altro? Quello sul palco non gli era bastato?

I tonfi del suo cuore rispondevano che, tuttavia, non era bastato nemmeno a lui.

“Favorisci?” chiese Fiorello dolcemente. Sperava intensamente che Amadeus non notasse il tremore delle sue mani, così le chiuse lentamente sui suoi fianchi, mentre l’amico gli posava il mento sulla spalla.

“Favorisco”, sussurrò Amadeus chiudendo gli occhi. Era improvvisamente sospeso in uno stato di strana adrenalina calma, come se tutti i suoi organi fossero spariti, rimpiazzati da un vibrante vuoto composto da lineamenti di ogni colore.

Si sentiva innamorato.

Innamorato del suo migliore amico.

Abbracciò delicatamente le spalle di Fiorello, che giurò aver sentito sussultare lievemente, e si lasciò trasportare dalla musica e dal calore del corpo davanti al suo, mentre con passi lievi dondolava a tempo in quella stanza d’albergo alle tre e chissà quanto del mattino.

“Ti voglio un bene dell’anima, Ama”, sussurrò Fiorello accarezzandogli la schiena dolcemente. Nonostante indossassero ancora i cappotti, il gesto provocò al conduttore nuovamente il desiderio di baciarlo.

Di nuovo alzò lievemente la testa e pose le labbra sulla sua guancia, ma questa volta non le tolse subito; voleva trasmettere all’amico il sentimento confuso e forte che provava, e nel farlo lo strinse di più a sé. Fiorello rispose abbracciando più forte i suoi fianchi e- o gli pareva male?- abbassò titubante le mani lungo la schiena, anche se Amadeus non riusciva a capire, a causa del folto tessuto del cappotto, dove fossero esattamente.

“Ho caldo”, disse ad un tratto togliendosi finalmente l’indumento incriminato.

“Oh, giusto” esclamò con voce impastata Fiorello mentre seguiva il suo esempio. Ridacchiò.

“Ballare con il cappotto addosso, questa proprio è inguardabile. Forse era meglio se richiedevo le calze di Maria. La parrucca avrebbe fatto la sua sporca figura in un ballo simile, no? La risposta definitiva alla domanda ‘chi è l’uomo e chi la donna?’”

“E chi l’avrebbe indossata? Tu?” Amadeus rise di gusto e si riavvicinò al suo Ciuri con le mani già pronte ad abbracciarlo.

“Potevamo fare così: uno con le calze, uno con la parrucca. Par condicio. Nessuno è la donna perché lo siamo entrambi. O no?”

“Mi pare giusto”, rispose Amadeus fissandogli le labbra, o almeno quello che riusciva a scorgere nella penombra della stanza. Fiorello non aveva ancora acceso le luce; e in effetti la cosa avrebbe rovinato l’atmosfera, che al buio risultava decisamente più intima.

Fiorello posò di nuovo le mani sui fianchi del suo migliore amico e, siccome gli era impossibile stare serio per troppo tempo, si esibì nuovamente nella sua imitazione di Maria de Filippi, parrucca a parte.

Puntuale come un orologio svizzero, la risata di Amadeus, unita alle scemenze dette da lui stesso, si sollevò sino a sovrastare le povere casse del telefono, e Fiorello era così preso dal voler far ridere il suo Ama che cominciò a dire tutto ciò che gli passava per la testa.

“Apriaaamo la buuuusta, e chi c’è? Ma c’è un taaal Rooosaaario, ecco chi c’è! E cooosa vooorresti diiire, Rooosaaario? E Rosario dice ‘quella camicia ti sta proprio bene, Ama. Ti sta così bene che la toglierei’, e poi fa il giro dello studio e viene verso di te, corre a braccia spalancate Ama, e prepara un portentoso, sentimentale, dolcissimo-”

Amadeus lo interruppe con un bacio e il cuore gli finì da qualche parte nel profondo delle viscere.

Un istante che durò in eterno, ma allo stesso tempo non più lungo di un istante stesso, in cui in entrambi affiorò un senso finale di completezza, come tessere di rompicapo che combaciano perfettamente.

Non era come quello che avevano avuto da brilli, ma più dolce e controllato, in qualche modo più passionale. Fiorello finalmente lasciò vagare le mani più giù della schiena, in modo delicato, sfiorando appena i pantaloni, sia per poca dimestichezza con quel tipo di cose col genere maschile che per paura di esagerare.

Amadeus ormai non capiva più nulla. Le labbra calde di Fiorello erano cosa buona, il suo corpo pure, dalle spalle coperte dalla camicia sottile alla sagoma dura dei suoi fianchi, e quando finalmente si staccarono ansanti non ci furono altre parole. In un istante decisero che quella era la cosa giusta da fare.

Il bacio successivo fu molto più simile a quello della famosa notte: bisognoso, necessario e più libero, si approfondì e ampliò al gioco di mani che tenevano il viso e accarezzavano, i corpi pressati l’uno sull’altro in una morbida stretta.

“Siamo troppo vecchi per certe cose”, ansimò Fiorello appena ci fu un momento in cui le loro bocche non erano unite, e subito cominciò a sbottonare la camicia di Amadeus con il sorriso di chi non vede l’ora di sentire (perché nella penombra non poteva vedere chissà cosa) di più.

“Guarda, a me non sembra mica” rispose Amadeus nel modo più innocente possibile prima di scoppiare a ridere.

“Eh, tu mi dirai: ‘qui funziona l’essenziale’, ma io mi riferivo a un’altra cosa, sai! Subito a fare il pervertito tu.”

“Dai, Ciuri...”

“No, no! Niente Ciuri, non mi compri mica così!” esclamò Fiorello, ma l’espressione sorridente, seppur nella penombra, lo tradì.

Amadeus era in conflitto. Voleva chiedergli di baciarlo, eppure sentiva una particolare vergogna nel farlo, come fosse qualcosa che non doveva essere detta, ma si doveva far accadere. Dunque si avvicinò e schioccò un piccolo bacio sulle labbra del suo Ciuri, sempre in amicizia, ovviamente.

La camicia di Amadeus scivolò via, e così fece poco dopo quella di Fiorello, lasciando entrambi spogli sino alla cintola, dunque ad un livello ancora accettabile di nudità; almeno, questo era quello che si diceva Amadeus mentre il suo migliore amico disseminava di baci prima la sua guancia, poi il collo, la clavicola e infine nuovamente la bocca.

Si sentiva una scolaretta alle prese con la sua prima volta e invece era un uomo di mezz’età che, dopo aver appena finito di condurre l’evento musicale più importante del panorama italiano, si ritrovava nella camera d’albergo del suo co-conduttore, coccolato dai mille baci che quest’ultimo gli stava donando.

Senza smettere di accarezzargli i fianchi Fiorello scese lentamente in ginocchio davanti a lui e portò le mani a tentoni verso la sua cintura a lampo. Amadeus si sentì nudo, vulnerabile e ansante, ma accettò con piacere l’immagine dell’amico di una vita che apriva lentamente la cerniera e gli abbassava i pantaloni.

“Hai mai pensato a cosa si possa provare se si prende un pene in bocca?”

Amadeus non era affatto nelle condizioni di ricordare una circostanza simile, anche perché in quel momento la sua mente era affollata di pensieri di estrema sorpresa e qualcosa riassumibile con “me lo vuole davvero prendere in bocca, oh, beh, non sarò io di certo a impedirglielo”, cosa che occupava non solo tutta la sua capacità di pensiero, ma anche quella motoria, visto che non riusciva a fare altro che non fosse ansimare forte e accarezzare dolcemente i capelli di Fiorello.

Scosse la testa. Poi si ricordò che non si vedeva un granché, essendo la stanza buia, e sussurrò il più flebile dei “non lo so”. Inghiottì un groppo di saliva e esalò alla sensazione di essere liberato anche dal confine delle mutande e al sentore di dita calde che si chiudevano attorno al suo organo più delicato.

“Io si. Ci ho pensato molte volte, ma non ho mai avuto l’occasione di provare.”

La prima cosa che avvertì fu il fiato caldo che si avvicinava, poi la delicata spugnosità della lingua, e infine trattenne un gemito quando le labbra si richiusero e cominciarono a muoversi.

Quando era stata l’ultima volta che si era sentito così eccitato? La memoria non veniva in suo aiuto.

“Cosa devo fare? Così va bene?” chiese Fiorello riemergendo un attimo dal suo bacino. Anche lui ansimava, ma Amadeus immaginò fosse per un motivo diverso dal suo.

“Vai come prima, ma prova a...” si trattenne, imbarazzato da ciò che voleva dire.

“Prova a...insomma, fai come se stessi succhiando un...un Calippo, ecco”

Sentì un mugugno di comprensione provenire da giù, e subito dopo la prova che avesse capito.

“No, aspetta…! Piano, più piano. Troppi denti. Così...un Calippo, non un aspirapolvere. (qui Fiorello gli ridacchiò sopra. Non era una brutta sensazione) Ecco, si. Vai. Continua...ora stai andando...bene.”

Questa volta non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo gemito. Non era così sensibile di solito, eppure quel giorno, con lui, in qualche modo era diverso.

Con una mano prese a spingergli gentilmente la testa del ritmo giusto, cercando allo stesso tempo di evitargli la parte peggiore e finale, ma paradossalmente anche la migliore, di quell’atto.

Fu il comico a fermarsi volontariamente poco prima che Amadeus potesse avvertire il classico punto di non ritorno.

“Non quello che mi aspettavo, ma non è malaccio, non lo è affatto”, disse Fiorello con voce roca tornando a livello del suo viso.

Per qualche motivo, Amadeus cominciò a sentir salire i sensi di colpa. Era stato lui a costringere Fiorello a farlo, in qualche modo?

“Mi dispiace” sussurrò con voce rotta il conduttore. “Mi dispiace”, ripeté scuotendo la testa.

A vedere quella improvvisa reazione, Fiorello lo abbracciò forte e gli scoccò un bel bacio sulla guancia, seguito da un altro di egual misura sulle labbra.

“Va tutto bene, okay? Era solo una prova, una cosina. Non lo farò più. Promesso.”

“No. Non...fallo ancora, senza alcun problema. È stato solo un momento di panico.”

“Sicuro…?”

“Sicurissimo”, sorrise Amadeus, e subito Fiorello lo guidò verso la luce dello schermo del telefono, ovvero verso il letto.

Si tolse i pantaloni che aveva ancora addosso, liberando finalmente anche lui le sue grazie, e si sedette accanto al telefono. La luce era abbastanza forte perché, oltre che i lineamenti, si vedesse anche una parte intera del suo corpo, seppure in bianco e nero.

Amadeus non aspettò una richiesta esplicita per inginocchiarsi a sua volta tra le gambe di Fiorello, guardarlo negli occhi e infine lanciare uno sguardo a ciò che lo meritava.

Ad occhio e croce lo aveva perfettamente normale, simile al suo, ma allo stesso tempo diverso.

“Amedeo.” esclamò il comico improvvisamente serio.

“Se non ti va di farlo non sei costretto”.

Ci fu una breve pausa in cui entrambi si fissarono, seppur a fatica nella luce fioca, per capire i veri desideri dell’altro. Lo sguardo di Amadeus era sicuro e determinato, e i due erano amici da davvero troppi anni perché le parole, a volte, non fossero superflue; così Fiorello si tirò un po’ più verso di lui e allargò un po’ le gambe per dargli un più facile accesso.

Amadeus glielo prese in mano. Era...giusto. Perfetto. Delicatamente poggiò i gomiti sulle cosce dell’amico, avvicinò il viso, aprì la bocca e cercò di ricordare i consigli che aveva dato lui stesso prima allo stesso Fiorello.

Se Amadeus era stato relativamente discreto, Fiorello non lo fu affatto, perché semplicemente non era nella sua natura. Appena avvertì il caldo della bocca sopra di lui esalò un rumoroso respiro, prese la testa con entrambe le mani e rischiò di soffocare il povero Ama, che cominciò a tossire sonoramente.

“Ho esagerato? Stai bene?” chiese Fiorello ad un paonazzo Amadeus, che riuscì comunque a rispondere con un’alzata di dito che fece ridere entrambi.

Ci volle poco perché riprendesse il suo lavoro, anche se questa volta fu di gran lunga più attento alle mani sulla sua testa.

Fiorello era rumoroso. Fiorello era movimentato. Stirò le gambe un paio di volte, inclinò la testa, cambiò posizione delle mani ogni due minuti, e sopratutto, se una cosa gli piaceva particolarmente, lo faceva capire in modo assai esplicito.

Amadeus si accorse che stava per arrivare al punto limite quando di nuovo si sentì prendere la testa con entrambe le mani e Fiorello cominciò a rispondere col bacino ai suoi movimenti con la bocca. Notò il modo in cui sembrassero particolarmente scoordinati e veloci, così si preparò senza indugio a vedere il suo amico raggiungere il culmine.

Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a staccarsi prima.

Con una mossa improvvisa, Fiorello di nuovo si infilò oltre il limite di sopportazione della sua gola, provocandogli un accesso di tosse che, unito al nuovo liquido presente nel suo cavo orale, rischiò di finirgli nel naso. Il suo primo istinto fu, ahimè, di chiudere la bocca, il che dovette provocare un certo livello di dolore a Fiore, che saltò immediatamente più indietro nel letto.

“Sei stato bravissimo”, ansimò guardandolo oltre la fioca luce dello schermo,

“Ma sul finale c’è un po’ da lavorare”.

Per qualche secondo si sentì solo il tenue rumore dei loro respiri, poi entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.

“Ma hai ingoiato?” chiese Fiorello tra le risate. Amadeus mise su un’espressione stupita.

“Non mi hai letteralmente dato altra scelta, Ciuri!”

Di nuovo risero di gusto. Era così straordinariamente bello ridere in un contesto del genere che non volevano smettere mai.

“Ma qui c’è qualcosa di incompleto”, disse ancora il comico guardandolo con rinnovata malizia.

La luce dello schermo andò a spegnersi proprio in quel momento.

“Ma non sarebbe il caso di accendere la luce, ora?”

“Eccolo qua, devi sempre rovinare tutto: prima Sanremo, poi l’atmosfera...”

Amadeus non si sarebbe mai stancato di ridere alle sue battute. Fiorello non si sarebbe mai stancato di sentirlo ridere.

Si allungò sino all’interruttore nascosto accanto al letto, lo premette e finalmente la luce si accese, ma solo per venir spenta subito dopo: gli occhi ormai si erano tanto abituati al buio che la luce improvvisa li aveva accecati.

“Telefono?” chiese Fiorello strofinandosi le pupille ancora doloranti.

“Telefono.” confermò Amadeus sedendosi sul letto, ed ecco che lo schermo fu di nuovo l’unica fonte di luce nella stanza.

“E telefono sia” sussurrò il comico baciando il suo amico sulla guancia. E poi sul collo. E ancora fece scivolare le mani lungo il suo corpo, risvegliando pienamente in lui quel qualcosa che nel frattempo era un po’ appassito.

Con delicatezza scese nella stessa posizione in cui era prima il suo amico, e di nuovo lo maneggiò un po’, tanto per finire di svegliarlo del tutto e, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello del conduttore, lo prese in bocca.

Amadeus esalò, un po’ tremante, poi chiuse gli occhi, inclinò la testa e di nuovo fece vagare la sua mano tra i capelli del suo Ciuri, finché il semplice vagare non si trasformò in spingere delicatamente, e ancora non presero a stringere la corta chioma grigia quando si ritrovò vicino al punto di non ritorno.

“Fiore...ci sono...” balbettò poco prima di irrigidirsi e rilasciare i muscoli con un gemito rotto così lungo da sembrare vagito.

Quando finì di riprendersi si ritrovò a guardare un Fiorello che cercava disperatamente di mandar giù senza riuscirci; forse per sfida personale, forse perché era quello che accidentalmente aveva fatto prima anche lui.

“Aspetta, ti accendo la luce del bagno” balbettò, ancora un po’ inebetito dall’orgasmo, il suo Ama alzandosi e andando a tentoni verso l’interruttore. Dopo un paio di tentativi a vuoto finalmente la luce del bagno si accese, e dopo una pacca sulla spalla Fiorello si fiondò a sputare nel lavandino.

“Grazie”, disse infine una volta liberatosi. Era uno spettacolo: Amadeus non poteva fare a meno di osservare il suo corpo e sorridere.

“Non c’è di che”, rispose con un gesto teatrale.

“Forse è meglio rivestirci, di là ci avranno dati per dispersi ormai. Come Bugo”.

Amadeus rise forte e seguì Fiorello verso la camera principale, dove la luce ora era da accendere per forza, se si volevano ritrovare i vari capi di abbigliamento.

“Ancora pensi a Bugo?”

Fiorello si girò di scatto e finse di essere indignato.

“Ma come, tu non ci pensi? Dopo tutto quello che ci ha fatto passare?”

Amadeus rise più forte e l’amico decise di incalzare.

“Bugo, Bugo, e alla fine era nascosto dentro un armadio! Facevamo male noi, che siamo andati in giro nei quartieri più malfamati di Sanremo per avere sue notizie”, esclamò mentre si rimetteva le mutande.

“Ma non era colpa sua, dai. Morgan si è proprio comportato male, ecco”

“Sai cosa dicono in giro? Che fosse tutta una messa in scena, e in realtà fosse solo tensione sessuale non risolta.”

“Beh, sembra che l’abbiano risolta, allora”

“Come noi.”

Il sorriso di Amadeus era grande quando quello di Fiorello mentre, soli in camera e ormai completamente vestiti, si scambiavano un ultimo bacio.

“Come noi.”


End file.
